Cinderella Kecil
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Ini bukan sebuah kisah Cinderella, tapi kisah seorang bocah yang dipakaikan sendal jepit oleh kawan kecilnya. / "Ndal! Ndal Na-lu! Ndaaall." / "Maacih Cuke-chan." / Itachi dan Kyuubi langsung saja mempropokasi mereka. / "Peluuukk!" / "Ciuuummm!" / chibi SasuNaru! / #10 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Cinderella Kecil** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

SasuNaru oneshot fanfiction

#10 of #365StoriesProject

**Warning** : AU, chibi SasuNaru, alilbit humor, slight ItaKyu, OoC, etc

* * *

**#  
**

**— cinderella kecil —**

**#  
**

* * *

Siang hari yang panas ini, Itachi lebih memilih untuk berkunjung ke rumah Kyuubi, yang tak jauh dari rumahnya. Yeah, berhubung di rumahnya gak ada makanan apa-apa dan ia ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Itu berarti ia sendiri harus menjagai adik kecilnya yang masih berumur tiga tahun lebih itu. Kalau ia ke sana Sasuke bisa bermain-main dengan Naruto—adiknya Kyuubi yang umurnya tak jauh beda dengan Sasuke.

Ketika pemuda beriris hitam dan memiliki dua garis di pipinya itu mencapai rumah Kyuubi, ia melihat Kyuubi sedang memberi makan ayam-ayamnya. Itachi nyapa sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam rumah—pintu belakang—dan duduk-duduk di dekat pintu sembari menenteng makroni yang ia bawa dari meja makan. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tertarik untuk melihat Kyuubi memberi makan ayam.

Naruto yang dari tadi melihat saja di depan pintu, ingin ikutan juga ngasih ayam kayak kakaknya. Apalagi teman kecilnya itu juga ada di sana.

"Ndal! Ndal Na-lu! Ndaaall," teriak Naruto dengan susah payah. Sayang, kakak-kakaknya—Kyuubi maupun Itachi—tak ada yang merespon.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara Naruto menoleh, ia langsung mencari-cari sendalnya Naruto lalu membawakan sendalnya itu menghadap Naruto. Detik kemudian, ia berjongkok. Ia mengangkat kaki mungil Naruto dengan hati-hati, memasangkan sendal ke kaki kanannya. Catat, dengan hati-hati dan terlihat sepenuh hati.

Itachi yang dari tadi melihat kejadian itu langsung menampakkan ekspresi herannya. Ia tak menyangka adiknya akan mengambil dan memasangkan sendal pada Naruto. Tak mau kehilangan momen berharga, ia memfoto Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan berdiri dan berjongkok.

Kakak satu-satunya Sasuke itu tepuk tangan. Benar-benar gaduh sampai-sampai Kyuubi mengalihkan perhatian ke arah mereka. Ia juga terkejut melihat adiknya yang barusan memasangkan sepatu ke kaki kirinya. Merasa telah selesai, Sasuke berdiri.

"Naruto-_chan_, bilang terima kasih dong ke Sasuke-_chan_!" seru Itachi. Ia tak mau mereka berdua keburu pergi main-main di luar. Menggoda adiknya sendiri juga boleh lah.

Dengan suara yang masih cadel dan terpatah-patah, Naruto berkata, "Ma-acih Cuke-_chan_."

Gak tahu kenapa, Itachi yang melihat senyuman lebar Naruto yang mengatakan terima kasih itu begitu menggemaskan. "Peluuukk!" serunya.

Naruto langsung memeluk Sasuke. Dengan pelukan khas anak-anak tentunya. Itachi terkikik geli. Ia lagi-lagi membidik momen mereka dengan ponselnya. Sayang kalau dilewatkan.

Gak mau kalah dari Itachi, Kyuubi berteriak, "Ciuuummm! Sasuke cium Naruto-nyaa!"

Dasar anak kecil, mau aja diperintah. Sasuke nyium Naruto di pipi. Habis itu gak tahu _blushing_ atau apa, bocah beriris _onyx _itu mundur beberapa langkah. Terlihat seperti orang yang malu-malu. Yang melihatnya pun benar-benar menggemaskan!

Kyuubi dan Itachi yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa geli. Mau aja sih mereka disuruh meluk, bahkan nyium.

Itachi yang tak ketinggalan mengabadikan momen adiknya dengan adik Kyuubi, mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ia membuka toples makroni yang dibawanya, memanggil-manggil Sasuke sembari melambaikan tangan kirinya.

"Sasuke sini sini. Kasih ini ke Naruto." Itachi mengambil sebuah makroni yang lubangnya tak terlalu besar itu. "Pakein di jarinya," tambahnya.

"Sambil jongkok yaa!" seru Itachi, lagi. Kyuubi yang membayangkan apa yang akan Sasuke lakukan lagi-lagi tertawa. Berhubung ia telah selesai memberi makan ayam, ia berjongkok tak jauh di dekat Naruto.

Ketika Sasuke telah berjalan dan menghampiri Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan pintu melihat ayam-ayam, ia mengambil tangan mungil Naruto. Menyematkan makroni itu di ... jari telunjuknya!

Naruto tentu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke. Ia mengamati makroni yang pas di jari telunjuknya itu.

"Terus bilang, _aishiteru_ Naru-_chan_." Kali ini Kyuubi yang bersuara.

Itachi maupun Kyuubi tak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar mengatakan _aishiteru_, dengan ekspresi serius pula.

Naruto yang senang karena Sasuke memberikan salah satu cemilan favoritnya itu berujar. "Maacih Cuke-_chan_."

Emang dasar anak kecil, Sasuke kepengen makan itu makroni. Yah, makroni itu kesukaan Sasuke juga.

"Enaaakk," kata Sasuke, baru menjilat makroni di telunjuk Naruto.

"Na-lu auu."

Itachi dan Kyuubi _sweatdrop_ di tempat. Tapi mereka kembali ngakak ketika Sasuke memasukkan jari telunjuk Naruto ke mulutnya, lalu memberikan setengah makroni itu kepada Naruto melalui **catat** mulut.

"Hm ... enak," kata Naruto dengan polosnya.

Itachi dan Kyubi? Itachi mengabadikan momen dengan tangan gemetar saking menahan tawa, lalu ngakak guling-guling di lantai. Kyuubi ngakak sambil mukul-mukul lantai teras depan. Sedangkan SasuNaru? Berlarian ke halaman, main-main.

**.**

**.**

**#**

**.**

**.**

"_Nii-chan_, tadi _Nii-chan_ foto-foto Sasuke sama Naluto 'kan?" tanya Sasuke kepada Itachi yang sedang memainkan game di ruang tengah.

"Huum. Kenapa? Mau lihat?" Naruto yang asyik dengan karpet _puzzle_-nya langsung menghampiri kakak beradik Uchiha itu.

Itachi memberikan ponselnya yang menampakkan gambar Sasuke dan Naruto yang sedang memasangkan sendal, berpelukan, Sasuke mencium Naruto di pipi, menyematkan makroni di jari, dan yang terakhir berbagi makanan melalui mulut.

Puas melihat-lihat, Sasuke menyerahkan kembali ponsel itu kepada kakaknya.

"_Nii-chan_! Sasuke mau lihat foto _Nii-chan_ yang nyium _Ita-nii_!" seru Sasuke semangat.

Naruto juga penasaran dan berseru tak kalah semangatnya. "Nalu uga auuu!"

Glek

Itachi menelan ludah dengan berat. Ia belum pernah memfoto dirinya berciuman dengan Kyuubi. Untuk apa juga. Jika ia ingin mencium Kyuubi tinggal bilang atau langsung nyium. Toh Kyuubi emang _boyfriend_-nya.

"Nii-chan gak punya," ujar Itachi dengan nada agak gugup. Perasaan tak enak menyergap hati dan pikirannya. Ia mendapat firasat buruk dari kedua bocah yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar itu.

"Foto sekalang aja, Sasuke bisa fotoin kok," ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya. Naruto mengangguk-ngangguk menyetujui.

Itachi membeku di tempat, dengan mata melebar dan mulut setengah terbuka. Dunia serasa terbalik saat ini juga!

Itachi berdehem kecil, mencari cara agar keinginan mereka itu tak bisa ia lakukan. "Tapi Kyu-_nii _gak ada di sini," katanya, melihat-lihat ke sekitar dan tak melihat adanya sesosok Kyuubi.

"Kyu-_nii _agi ndi," ucap Naruto dengan susah payah.

Sasuke yang mengerti ucapan Naruto berkata, "Kata Nalu Kyu-_nii _tadi lagi mandi sole. Bental lagi juga kelual."

Glek

Itachi menelan ludah dengan berat untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Speak of the Devil_! Kyuubi menghampiri mereka dengan tampang polos dan bertanya-tanya kenapa wajah Itachi terlihat pucat dan SasuNaru berjingkrak-jingkrak kegirangan.

"_Nii-chan_ itu Kyu-_nii_ nya ada."

Dan ... mau tak mau mereka Itachi melakukan keinginan kedua bocah itu.

Itachi mula-mula mencium Kyuubi perlahan-lahan, berniat mengakhiri ciuman itu. Tapi Kyuubi malah membalas ciumannya. Tentu saja Itachi membalas kembali ciuman itu, lebih menggairahkan.

Hei kalian berdua, kenapa melakukan _French Kiss _di hadapan dua anak kecil?

Entah itu _feeling _atau apa, kedua bocah itu pergi meninggalkan rumah, duduk-duduk di ayunan.

"Hei Nalu-_chan_, aku juga mau ciuman kayak Nii-chan sama Kyu-nii."

"Nalu uga."

"Ayo kita coba."

Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau dua bocah yang bahkan belum mencapai usia empat tahun itu mencoba melakukan French Kiss? Salahkan pada kakak-kakaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

—**FIN**

* * *

Wkwkwkwk boleh saya ngakak dulu? XD #ngakak #slapped

Maaf kalo kelewat gaje ataupun OoC. Soalnya ide ini tiba2 muncul pas adek saya yg paling kecil sama sepupu masangin sepatu yg –uhuk- keliatan so sweet sampe2 peluk cium segala lagi (iya, kakak-kakaknya *termasuk aku* yg nyuruh2 sii) XD #lol #gelindingan

Btw, walaupun ini ff gaje, jangan lupa tinggalin ripiu yaa~

.

Regards,

MizuRaiNa


End file.
